Not So Perfect After All
by LuvCherice
Summary: The DuBois family had always been seen as the All American bi-racial family. Nothing ever seemed to go wrong and Jazmine was having the best time of her life. The boyfriend of her dreams, full scholarship on the way and the best friends anyone could have. But what happens when 5 words causes her perfect life to come tumbling down. "This is Ajah. Your sister."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Just letting you know I'm not dead or anything. This is something new I'd had sitting in my mind for quite a while and thought I'd give it a try. I have not abandoned Forbidden Attraction, just taking a little break since it seems to have lots its readers. This new story is kind of focused on Jazmine and what happens when her perfect life turns out to be not so perfect. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Woodcrest, Maryland<strong>

**Woodcrest High**

**Jazmine DuBois**

**4:18 PM**

"You guys, I'm sorry I can't. My dad called some "family meeting" and he needs me there...says it's important." Friday was our day; always had been since we were little. The only day all of us could manage to get together and not once try to kill each other and we cherished it. Even Cindy and Huey managed to sit in the same room for a long period of time and keep away from each other's throats. And it wasn't as if Cindy and Riley sat in their corner while Huey and I had ours, we spent the time together as best friends, almost family.

"Awhh c'mon, Jaz, you can't leave me here with these two niggas!" Cindy exclaimed crossing her arms with a slight pout causing Riley's brow to raise as he snaked his arm around her waist. After 6 years of being friends with benefits, without the sex, they finally decided to make it official; been dating since Freshman year. Came as a surprise to all of us; especially Cindy. Everyone knew Cindy was the only one who'd ever be able to tie Riley down, but no one would've ever guessed there would actually be a time when Riley wanted to be tied down and actually grew the balls to ask her out.

"Hold up don't say it like its a bad thing. I can't speak fo' Huey's gay ass, but I know we can mos'def find something betta to do." Riley smirked cupping her ass as he lifted her up, forcing her legs to lock around his waist. She giggled. Yea _giggled. _Huey rolled his eyes and snorted with disgust, I could practically see the green tint in his cheeks. I chuckled grasping his had in mine and led him to my baby; Jessica. He roughly sat on the hood earning a thump on the nose from me.

"Hey! Watch the Porsche, you know Jessica is sensitive." I scolded crossing my arms. Daddy got me the Porsche as soon as I made it into highschool. Of course I couldn't drive at the time, but we all know how he gets when he's overly joyed.

"I'm really starting to think you love this care more than me." He grumbled putting his famous scowl in place. He rarely used it now since we'd gotten together last year. Shocked everyone that Cindy and Riley got together before me and Huey. However, like Cindy and Riley Huey and I had already long been in a relationship before then. Titles are just titles to let other people know that you belong to one another, but they don't make the relationship. And we had had an awfully tough relationship. For 7 years I had spent countless time trying to break down those walls of his and it wasn't easy. He'd tried everything in the book to push me away, but I never once gave up and it was worth it. He was still the same pessimistic, harsh, revolutionist we all knew and love just...little less of an asshole all the time.

"You know that's not true." I purred straddling him. I had also learned over the years that the best way to get that stick out of his ass was simple...harden the other in his pants. His expression softened immediately and I couldn't help but grin. Never failed.

"So, what does your dad need you for?" He asked while kissing my neck, making good use of our alone time. I stifled a moan throwing my head back to give him better access. He also had become more loving and quite the romancer. No one ever would've thought that _the _Huey Freeman would ever be capable of such passionate actions and I had managed to draw it out of him. Something I was very proud of.

"Oh, I don't know. Some family issue...mom probably wants to take me to another Usher concert and he needs to have "the talk"". I mumbled starting to drift off into a world of bliss as his lips trailed further down to my chest.

"How long do you think it'll take?" He asked removing his lips from my skin and meeting my eyes. His wine orbs clouded with lust like he was seconds away from throwing me on the hood of the car and taking me right here. Just the thought caused my stomach to church and my loins to burn. Before it could go any further I quickly stumbled off his lap and made my way to the driver's seat. He often found it amusing to tease me. We had never had sex so I was still very shy and timid when it came to sex. Although it never hurt to have a little fun, but sometimes things would get a little out of hand and I'd pull back. I could tell Huey would get a little sexually frustrated, but he never pushed. So, there was no surprise when he let me up and gave my my space.

"I-I should g-get going." I stuttered quickly hopping in the front seat. Huey simply sighed and shut the door behind me. I really hated doing this to him, but I just wasn't ready. It often scared me that he'd go off and get it from someone else who was well ready, but he always reassured me that he was willing to wait for me.

"Call me when you're free, okay?" He leaned down, pecked me on the lips and went on his way. I wanted nothing more than to jump out the car and tackle him, but something told me that would only make things worse. Don't start what you're not willing to finish. Mentally kicking myself I started up the car and headed home. This had better be important for my dad to call me away from our kick-it day. Didn't take me long to get home since the school was barely 15 miles away. When I arrived mom was already there and so was dad...he must've got off work early. He never got off work early so this must be serious.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home." The house was awfully quiet. If I hadn't of seen their cars earlier I would've never known they were home.

"In the living room, Jazzy." My mother called to me. There was something off about her voice...it was lacking the usual sweet, joyful tone and was instead more low and strangled as if she'd burst into tears at any time. The two of them were sitting in the living room, but they were not alone. There was another girl about my age sitting next to my father and I couldn't help but notice the slight resemblance between the two of them. Besides the smooth tan skin, thick golden blonde locks that cascaded down to her chest in loose kinky curls and deep royal blue eyes.

"Ok, what the hell is going on?" I barked crossing my arms. The girl mimicked my motion and rolled her eyes. Obviously neither of us wanted to be here.

"Jazmine...this is Ajah. Your sister."

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is everyone! Chapter 1 of my new story. Thought I'd try something else to get me back in the swing of writing and Forbidden Attraction seems to have lost its readers so I though I'd try something different a little closer with the original characters. Let me know what you guys think so far. And what other way is there to do that then reviews! <strong>

**So until next time, **

**~xXBrokenThoughtsXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Atlanta, Georgia**

**Georgia Regional Hospital ATL**

**Ajah King**

**10:48 PM**

"Ms. King." I had been sitting in that hospital for over an hour waiting for someone-anyone-to tell me something. My stomach was in knots and my head throbbed as the scent of bleach, disease and blood filled my nose. Took all the strength I had left to choke down my vomit. Though there wasn't much left to come up since I hadn't eaten in days ever since the accident. How could I?

"Me. I'm here." I could only imagine how I looked. Hadn't eaten in days, never slept and when I did it was only for about half an hour. My hair was a mess, my clothes were all stained and I probably smelled terrible. When I stood up a look flashed across the doctors' face as if he wanted to check me into one of the medical rooms, immediately followed by sympathy. A scowl took over my features. I didn't need his sympathy; I didn't need anyone's sympathy. This wasn't about me this was about the woman who could lose her life at any minute.

"Ms. King, thank you for coming so urgently. It seems as if she has suffered from a seizure. Due to her accident severe damage was done to her brain as you already know. We were able to stable her, but yesterday night there was a surge of electrical activity in her brain stem that caused her medulla oblongata to—"

"Look, Doc. We all didn't go to medical school ok? Now cut the Ph.D. bullshit and speak to me like a regular fucking person. What the hell is wrong with her and will she be ok?!" I was practically shaking from all the rage that was overflowing. I didn't have time for this shit. With all the time he was wasting out here talking to me he could've been in there doing his damn job. He flinched a little from my hard tone, but kept his composure and stepped back a little. Out of the corner of my eye I could see two security men eyeing the two of us carefully along with everyone else waiting in the emergency room.

"The fuck y'all looking at?!" I barked giving them all my signature glare. A few people looked they were about to pee their pants while others just rolled their eyes and mumbled under their breath. Clearing his throat he closed his folder and started again,

"We started surgery to try and get the medulla oblongata back to regular function, but…there was a complication. Once we started the surgery we couldn't stop the blood flow and…" He trailed off and I dreaded what his next words were. Something told me I already knew, but I didn't want to believe it. I refused to believe it. Tears started to freely flow from my eyes. I wasn't prepared to lose her, I couldn't. She was all I had left. My father left before I was even born. I imagined he high tailed it as soon as she gave him the news. I was an only child and never really had any friends. I didn't know how to trust anyone. She was the only one who was there through it all and never once turned her back on me. I couldn't lose her now…I just couldn't.

"What did you do? What. Did. You. DO?!" Before I could stop myself I was lunging at the doctor knocking the both of us to the floor. Tears blurred my vision, but that didn't stop me from repeatedly pounding my fist into his face. Wasn't long till security came and pulled me off him, but that didn't stop me. I punched and kicked with all I had.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" I bellowed voice cracking. Probably looked like a scene out of one of those overly dramatic soap operas. But this wasn't some fake TV show…this was my life and it was real and I couldn't just change the channel.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." A few nurses came and helped the doctor away shooting a few disapproving looks my way. The only thing keeping me from tearing the hospital apart were the two guards holding me back.

"I'm fine…let me go." I was broken. There was no point in fighting…it wasn't going to bring her back. The guards released me and I instantly sunk to the floor. The way I saw it I had no reason left to live. Not like anyone would've missed me if I was gone. The only person who probably would've cared was now dead and I was left alone. A few nurses came out to "check" on me and helped me up into a chair.

"I…I want to see her." I croaked out. Could barely recognize my own voice; there was no tone, no emotion, no…anything. They simply nodded and lead me to her room. Surprisingly she was still there in the same room. All cleaned up and ready for the morgue. She looked so peaceful; her creamy tanned skin was wrinkle free and for once in her life her face held no signs of pain or pressure or worry. I couldn't remember the last time I saw her so…free. She was always so angry, so stressed, so…tired. Worked two jobs just to get us by. Only recently had she went back to school and got a job as a marketing manager and even then things were still never easy. I used to always complain about not having the newest iPhone or shoes or trendiest clothes and jewelry; I was a brat. I treated her like shit and she only worked harder to make thing better for me, but not once did I ask what I could do to help _her. _I took her for granted…and look what had happened.

"I never got to tell you…I'm sorry." The tears came pouring out once again. I held her close to me wishing that she'd hug me back just once more. But no matter how hard I wished…she was never coming back. Who knows how long I stood there holding her. But, after a while I felt nothing at all. If I hadn't of kept looking down every once in a while I would've forgotten I was holding her. The tears stopped, but my eyes burned furiously from how much I had cried. There was nothing left to do than stand there in silence and mourn.

"Ajah…Ajah, c'mon. It's time to go." I had a feeling it was just another doctor coming to tell me that they had to move her to wherever, but I wasn't ready to let her go. I turned around ready to flip them off and tell them to go fuck themselves, but the man standing in front of me wasn't a doctor. He was a black man with caramel skin, dark brown eyes, cleanly shaven brown hair and a blue suit with a red tie. I assumed he was someone they sent from child services or something to arrange somewhere for me to stay.

"Just leave me alone. I'm not going to Foster Care and I'm not about to be left in some dirty ass orphanage so you can just fuck off." I snapped narrowing my eyes. This guy, however, didn't seem to be phased by my outburst. He simply sighed and reached his hand out to place it on what I figured was my shoulder. I snorted in disgust and slapped his hand away rather roughly. I didn't know who this guy was, but he was rubbing me the wrong way.

"Look, Ajah. I'm not here on account of child services. My name is Thomas DuBois—well Tom. I'm your father." It took me a while to fully comprehend what he had just said. I couldn't believe it. After all these years here he was. When I was little I dreamed of this day. I dreamed that I would run into his arms and he'd have a special doll waiting for me and we'd all live together as one big happy family…and now there was nothing I wanted more than to wrap my fingers around his throat.

"You son of a bitch." I growled slapping him right across the face. I wasn't choking the life out of him, but it would have to do for now, "Go to hell." How dare he just walk in here after all these years and just expect me to hop in a car with him and go back to his perfect little new family like everything was fine and dandy and they'd all accept me into their home like he just brought home a new puppy with a bright red ribbon tied around it. No.

"They called me because I'm the only family left who is willing to take you in and can take care of you—"

"I don't need you to do a damn thing for me." I snarled jabbing my finger in his chest; which was rather weak and soft. Great, my father's a pansy.

"Ajah, I'm here because I care. I could've just let them take you away to a Foster Home, but I didn't. I'm here because I know I've been a crappy father and I want to make it up to you. Now it's either me…or Foster Care." I wanted to laugh. I really, genuinely, just wanted to laugh right in his face. But laughter was a sound of joy and pleasure and that was the last thing I felt at that moment.

"You know what…I'll take my chances in Foster Care." With the sweetest of fake smiles I could muster I waved goodbye to him and turned my attention back to my mother. My scowl returned when I didn't hear his footsteps retreating. At this rate I was bound to have wrinkles and worry lines by the age of 25.

"Ajah, please. Just give me a chance. I live in Woodcrest, Maryland; a nice little town you'll like it there. And I have another daughter same age as you she'll be more than happy to meet you. Please just…think about it." I thought about turning around and beating the living daylights out of him, but something better came to mind. I'd probably have a better chance escaping from him than the Foster Care. As soon as he was gone and this other daughter of his was at school I'd be gone.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>"Jazmine...this is Ajah. Your sister." The girl's face blew up like a tomato and her jaw nearly hit the floor. Frankly, I had a hard time believing it myself. We resembled nothing of one another. I had blue eyes and hers were green, I had more tanned skin and hers was more...white with the slightest hint of color. Her hair was more wild, curly and thick while mine was still just as curly and thick, but more laid and tamed. She had a thin, curvy body like a model and I had a more filled out body like a video vixen. We were so different, yet still related. Still sisters.<p>

"Yea. She seems real happy to meet me." I commented sarcastically, mocking the lies he had told me back at the hospital in Atlanta. But, not like I actually suspected her to like me. After all I was the child of the woman his father had had an affair with, I'd probably hate me too.

"Jazmine, honey, let me explain-"

"Please do!" She shrieked plopping down on the couch next to her mother. The sight of the two of them made me sick. Bet she had no idea just how lucky she was had not only a mother, but a father who loved and cared for her as well. Tears pricked my eyes as memories of my mother and I flashed through my mind. I doubted I'd ever be able to be happy again. Sitting there in that house with _them_ really wasn't helping.

"When your mother first told me she was pregnant...I was ecstatic. I was happy because I had always wanted a child and I loved her more than anything in the world. But...I had made an awful mistake. I had been seeing Veronica for about 2 months. I met her at a bar, I was drunk and yes we had sex. I should've stopped seeing her right then, but I couldn't. Sarah, sweetie, you have to understand we were fighting at the time because of my new job and I was seeing you less and less and she just made me feel wanted and appreciated again. The day you told me you were pregnant I went to see her, but I swear it was only to tell her that it was over. But, she had news for me as well...she was pregnant too. I had a choice to make...and I chose you. I wasn't about to lose you and ruin our family over a stupid mistake so I left. I never spoke to her again and she moved. After that I focused on you and only you and Jazmine. Yesterday her mother died and I'm the only family Ajah has left to take care of her so I took her in. Sarah, I never meant to hurt you. I love you." At the end of his story the three of us were at a loss for words. Jazmine just sat there frozen, Sarah was quietly balling her eyes out and I was once again as low as I could've possibly gotten. Was that really all I was to him? A mistake?

A single tear fell from my eye and Immediately wiped it away. I was not about to look weak in front of _these_ people. Sarah got up and dismissed herself.

"Sarah." He tried to stop her, but as soon as he grabbed her she whipped around and did something I imagined she'd never done to him before...or anyone for that matter; she hit him. His eyes widened in shock and what even appeared to be a little fear.

"Don't touch me! The man I married was hard working, loving, respectful, but most of all he always took care of his responsibilities. You are definitely not the same man...apparently you never were. Leaving behind a _child, _Tom, how could you?! When you find the man I fell in love with tell him his family needs him...his _whole_ family." With those last words she took her leave. Leaving the rest of us sitting in the living room with the big shroud of awkwardness and silence. Tom sighed and mumbled a few curses under his breath massaging his temples.

"Jazmine, show Ajah to your room. She'll be sleeping in there till I get hers ready and tomorrow she'll be riding with you. I enrolled her in Woodcrest High."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright well there it is good ole' chapter 2! So now you know a little more about Ajah and just why she came to live with the DuBois family. I gotta say it was a little hard writing about her mothers situation. Obviously I'm not a doctor and I don't know all the medical connections and what causes what, but I tried and it may not happen in real life, but it's my story so deal with it. We'll see how Jaz and Ajah handle rooming together and what happens when Ajah meets the gang. Let me know what you guys think. <strong>

**Until next time, **

**~xXBrokenThoughtsXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woodcrest, Maryland**

**DuBois Household**

**Ajah King**

**5:00 PM**

"WHAT?!" I could not believe this. I hardly wanted to be in this house at all and there was no way in hell they were about to drag me to some stupid new school. I bet she went to some prissy boarding academy for princess' in training full of bimbos wearing the exact same pink uniforms and drinking the same Starbuck's. There was no way in hell I was going there and I damn sure didn't want any handouts from my so-called "sister".

"Daddy, don't you think she'd be a little more comfortable in...the guest room?" Jazmine suggested shooting a nervous glance my way. Tom groaned and I could tell there was a little family debate coming on so I decided to take a walk. I had absolutely no idea where I was going or how I was going to get back, but frankly I didn't care. Thankfully, no one made any objections when I got up and dismissed myself from the room. Either they didn't notice or just didn't care. Both were completely fine by me. As soon as I stepped outside the cool breeze of the warm fall air lightly caressed my face causing all of my muscles to immediately relax. The sun had just begun to set and the sky was a nice coral pink with purple and bright orange swirls, not a cloud to be seen and not a sound to be heard. Sighing I decided to head in the West direction; where there seemed to be the least amount of homes which means no one to bump into. People were the last thing I felt like dealing with right now. Looking around I had to admit it wasn't a bad town...the houses were beautiful and I could tell they definitely weren't cheap. However, I could also tell these weren't the homes of people who were very open minded. Long story short I was pretty sure Woodcrest was full of prima donnas, over-privileged white boys and fat cats who make money off of whatever minority they can find and there was no one I hated more than them. People like them were the very reason me and my mother were cast out. Just because we weren't raised in marble houses, fed out of sterling silver spoons or raised by nannies we were seen as "unworthy". They hated us.

I had been walking for a good five minutes when I came upon this hill. Seemed pretty strange to have this one, random hill behind all the houses, but it had a sort of mysterious beauty about it. It had to be a good ten foot climb to the top. Coincidentally it was a perfect night out. The streets were quiet, the sky was clear and every star in the sky was shining as if there was a spotlight on each and every one of them. I hadn't seen anything like it in...I didn't even know how long. But, I had to say it was a bit of relief from all the shit I had been through in the past few days. That didn't make it disappear, but it gave me just a little time to breath. It was so quiet, serene and peaceful; just what I needed. For a second I actually took into consideration that this town might not be that bad. Then, I remembered this wasn't home, my mother was dead and I was being forced to live with a bunch of strangers.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" I jumped at the sting from the deep, cold, hard tone that rang from behind me. I whirled around to be greeted by a whine glare and caramel scowl. I had to say I was relieved there was a sign of at least some diversity in this colorless neighborhood; well besides Tom and his...other daughter. I was even more relieved that there were such good looking guys here. This town had some promise after all. And there was something about this one...I could see in his eyes he had quite a few scars, but they weren't ones you just ask about. The scowl on his face had obviously been there long enough to firmly know it's place. Besides that he was quite something to look at. Had to be about 6'4, smooth caramel skin, huge afro that was clearly well kept and probably incredibly soft, deep wine eyes that seemed to know all the secrets of the world. But, something told me he wasn't one to mess with and I decided to follow my instincts.

"Oh...well sorry I didn't know this spot's lease had already been signed. I should be leaving anyway." He said nothing and just stared at me for a few seconds. As if he was studying me...writing down information, for the archives in his mind, that was me. I decided it'd be best to just head on back to Tom's. With a quick nod I started back down the hill. I got out to clear my head, but in the end the short walk brought only more burning questions into my mind. What was I gonna do? Would I ever get out of here? How long would I be alone?

"Hey, wait." Lost in my own thoughts I failed to hear the footsteps trailing behind me. I stopped in my tracks, but refused to turn around. After all this was the guy who was just practically putting me six feet under with his eyes. I doubted he was returning for a warm welcome.

"Yea?"

"Do you happen to be related to anyone down here? By any chance?" My eyes widened at his question. Was it really that obvious? Ugh, being affiliated with those people was the last thing I wanted. Nevertheless, I wasn't one to lie...at least not right now. There was no purpose in it.

"Yea, actually, I am...Jazmine DuBois." I could've sworn there was a faint gasp in response, but all traces of it disappeared as soon as it was released. And I was too tired to question. I stood there for a second to see if there was anything else he had to say, and got the answer when he simply kept walking, brushing right past me.

"See you around."

* * *

><p>"Where did she go?!" Daddy had been practically running around the house like a headless chicken since he found out Ajah left about 30 minutes ago. Really, I couldn't understand why he was freaking out so much. Not like we lived in New York or something. There wasn't many places she could run off to. And I doubted she'd go running away with no bags, clothes, food and, as far as I was aware, no money whatsoever. Frankly I was still having trouble seeing why he went back to get her in the first place. Honestly, no one just ups and decides 'Hey...I think I'd like to finally father a child I abandoned 17 years ago'. I felt a little bad for her. I couldn't imagine what it was like loosing the only parent you really had...and then having no one.<p>

"Is that her?!" A knock on the door suddenly brought me out of my thoughts. I would've gotten it, but dad beat me to it. And nearly broke his face lunging for the door. Of course, when he opened it there she was. Irritated look, arms crossed, creased brows and all.

"Where the hell have you been?" He scolded grabbing her by the arm and pulling her inside which, even I knew, was a bad idea. Her eye twitched just the teeniest bit before she snapped.

"Look! I appreciate you taking me in and all, but don't you dare start acting like a father now! You didn't give a shit about me then so why start now?! Just stick to what you're good at...staying the fuck out of my life." Just barely, the shine of a single tear falling caught my eye before she ran into the first room she found. And it just so happened to be mine. Great.

"I'll go talk to her." I had no idea what I was gonna say, but dad was the last person she wanted to see right now and she had no connection to mom so...who else would it be? Plus, we can't exactly live in the same house hating each other. She definitely wasn't gonna come to me, so I had no other choice. I just hoped she wouldn't deck me as soon as I walked in the room.

_Knock. Knock._

"Fuck off." Her tone probably would've sent anyone else running, if they knew what was good for them, but I had been dealing with the exact same one for over 5 years. I'd have to thank Huey for that later.

"I normally wouldn't have a problem with that...if you weren't in my room." It took a few minutes, but finally she opened the door and let me in. She made no type of eye contact and refused to let me see her face, which I assumed was flushed from her crying.

"I'm sorry I'll be out in a moment." Just then...I saw a whole new side to my "sister". She wasn't the hard, cold, sarcastic girl who showed up at the house earlier. That girl had been broken. And if I had to guess she had been cracked for quite some time and all it took was one last tap for her to shatter. I'll admit it, I was surprised to see her cry. I assumed she didn't give two fucks about our dad let alone be sad that he wasn't there for her. Although, I guess that'd be enough to break anyone down. I suppose I had judged her too early. Though somehow it felt like I had seen all this before.

_"Huey...baby please tell me what's wrong." He had been moping around all day, even more so than usual, and it was really starting to worry me. After all the times Riley had been annoying or a smartass he didn't hit him once...and he and Cindy didn't get into one argument, it was strange and I didn't like it. His eyes had lost their usual solemn, dangerous glint with a hint of mischief and now held nothing at all. He had put up those stainless steel walls once again that I had fought so many years to break down and he distanced himself from everyone; including me. Id' never seen him like this before so whatever it was this was serious. I had finally managed to corner him on the hill, but we all knew how stubborn he could be. _

_"Jazmine, it's nothing. Really." His voice held no type of emotion. It was like we were meeting for the first time all over again and he wanted nothing to do with me. It hurt he was hiding this from me, but it wasn't like I never expected this. _

_"Huey Landon Freeman...how long are you gonna isolate yourself from everyone who cares about you? You know one of these days you're gonna finally look for someone to help you and there won't be anyone left." With that I turned around and started walking. I knew if I looked back I'd see the wounded look in his eyes and it'd automatically torture my heart into staying with him, but I couldn't give in this time. He'd never learn if I did. But, before I could get too far he had me by the wrist. _

_"Jazmine, wait..." I had finally heard it. The voice of emotion that belonged to the, one and only, Huey Freeman. It broke my heart, but I loved it. I loved knowing that he finally trusted me enough to open up to me unlike anyone else. Taking a deep breath I slowly turned around, keeping my expression as hard as I possibly could, and regretted it immediately. Not because I didn't want to, but because seeing the wine orbs that brought warmth to my heart so dull and full of pain brought tears to my eyes. _

_"Oh, Huey...what happened to you?" I hadn't known him before they moved across the street, but pain like that wasn't something that could just manifest for any reason. No, this pain had been suppressed for years and years and it wasn't a pain that could disappear with a simple hug or forehead kiss. He shut his eyes tight, but it wasn't enough to stop the single tear that managed to break free. He inhaled deeply and when he spoke his words were low and raspy,_

_"Today is the anniversary of the day I lost my parents..." Before I knew it, tears were pouring from my eyes as well. We'd briefly spoken of the incident before, but never in much detail and I didn't ask. It would've been selfish of me to ask him to relive what had to be the most painful day of his life. _

_I felt so useless not knowing how to help him. No kind words would bring them back, or long kiss, gentle cuddle, slow caress, nothing. I was at a loss. The only thing I could manage was hold him close when he fell to his knees and let out all the pain he'd been suffocating from for the last 10 years. _

_"Huey...I know nothing I can say can fix this for you and I'm so so sorry about that...but I want you to know this; I may not be able to bring them back, but I promise on my life that I will provide all the love and support that you lacked for so long because you lost those you needed most. I don't want to replace them, I would never dream of it, but I will try my best to fill that void and make you whole again. My one and only job is to make sure that you never have to go through anything alone ever again. And whether we're friends or legal spouses I promise that I'm always going to be here for you, Huey Freeman. No matter what. And you can bet that I will still love you. Always. You're my little revolutionary and I know your parents would be more than proud seeing the man their son has grown up to be." By the end of my speech he'd tilted his head up so we were eye to eye. Slowly, as he took in my words his eyes started to light up once again, but the tears continued to flow. However, they no longer slowly fell with the heavy weight of heartache. Instead they moved swiftly and danced around one another thanks to the sparkle in his eyes I doubt he'd had since he'd last seen his mom. And that was the first time I'd seen flares of relief and hope from the Grinch himself._

_"I love you, Jazmine DuBois." And there they were again; tears. I'd heard him say it before, but this time was something completely different in itself. Other times were just declarations of the obvious, but then was the only time I'd really felt what he meant. _

_Instead of a reply I thought of nothing better to do than pull his lips to mine and prove how strongly I felt for him. Even then I wasn't fully able to convey it, didn't think there was anything in the world that successfully could, but it was the best I could do. The kiss wasn't overly heated, but that was fine because our love for one another was completely enflamed in itself and provided more than enough warmth for the both of us. Which was why when it ended I felt nothing at all, but the numbing chill of it's absence. Huey sensing this smirked and kissed my forehead as it to say, 'It's alright. I got you'. _

_"Now...about that "little" comment..." And there he was, same old Huey, once again._

"Ajah, I'm sorry. I'm not going to lie and say I understand what you're feeling because I don't, obviously. But, what I am going to do is apologize because I was wrong. I judged you the moment you walked in my-our door and I was completely off. I'm not going to pretend like everything is perfectly normal and we're one big happy family, but what I think would be best for the both of us is if we could at least be friends. I don't expect you to just come to me 100% willingly right away, but I just want you to know that I'm here and eventually...I'd be more than happy to call you my sister." Unfortunately, she didn't break down and embrace me in a tight hug while expressing how much she cared about our sisterhood like I'd expected, but the slow nod was going to have to do for now.

"Thank you, Jazmine...really. And I'm sorry if I caused any problems with your Sunday special." In her eyes I could see she didn't mean much harm, but she wasn't about to just melt into our home.

_This is going to take longer than I hoped._

* * *

><p><em>The sweetest thing I've ever known<em>  
><em> Was like the kiss on the collarbone<em>  
><em> Soft <em>_caress__ of happiness_  
><em> The way you walk, your style of dress<em>  
><em> I wish I didn't get so weak<em>  
><em> Ooo, baby, just to <em>_hear__ you __speak_  
><em> Makes me argue just to see<em>  
><em> How much you're in love with me<em>  
><em> See, like a queen, a queen upon her throne<em>

_It was the sweet, sweet, sweetest thing I'd known_

_The sweet melody passing from her mothers lips to dance upon the young child's ears was all she needed to forget the aggressive throbbing in her temples that always occurred on that day; hair day. Despite all the painful yanks and pops on the forehead she looked forward to this day more than anything. She loved this day because it was just the two of them. No after work stressful barks, awkward silences or long lectures. It was the only time the two of them really spent "quality" time and the only time she ever got to hear her mother's beautiful voice. _

_"Mommy, will I ever get to be like you?" The child asked with the high pitch of innocence all children had. Although, her crooked smile soon faded when she was met with no response. The soothing lyrics had ceased and it seemed so had everything else around them. The small two bed apartment had grown deathly silent._

_"M-mommy?" Her high pitch had fallen to tones of fear and anxiety. She slowly turned around to meet the bottomless blue eyes she'd inherited only...they weren't there. The face she'd turned to see was a completely blank slate. Her blue iris' had faded to nothing and her usually solemn expression with a ghost of a smile held no emotion at all. Her eyes stared on only they weren't seeing. Which made it all the more horrifying when blood started to pour from them. It started in single "tears" and then flooded until it pooled around the two of them. The little girl was frozen in dread at the sight as tears of her own started to pour as well. _

_"Mom...MOM!" _

"MOM!" I jumped from my makeshift air mattress in a start. The last thing I wanted to see was big green eyes full of pity, but of course there they were.

"Ajah, are you-"

"I'm _fine._" She flinched slightly at my hard tone, but nodded in understanding. It was already bad enough I had to deal with this shit of a circumstance the last thing I needed was pity from anyone. I didn't need people looking at me and feeling sorry because all they saw was a walking sob story.

"Okay well, you should probably start getting ready. Huey's going to be here in an hour to pick us up." Thankfully she left without many questions or resistance. Though some part of me couldn't help but tighten watching her leave. It was hard feeling nothing all the time. Even I wanted someone to talk to and vent my issues, but I learned a long time ago that people won't always be there. When everyone else has gone the only one left for you, is you. But, still...

_Ugh whatever. _

* * *

><p>"Riley, hurry up damn!"<p>

_Every day with him. _

Luckily for me I had the privilege of picking up four people, stuffing them in my car and driving their sorry asses to school. Jazmine didn't count of course, but I definitely didn't feel like dealing with Cindy's loud ass mouth, Riley's second grade IQ or Caesar's weed stench. Oh and I forgot to mention we'd be having a "special guest" as well. Jazmine's _sister. _A sister none of us knew anything about, besides me since I had the early privilege of meeting her, which I had to admit hurt me a little, but deep down I knew she'd never hide anything from me. She said she'd explain later so I'd give her that. But, with how Riley was acting it was definitely not helping my holly jolly mood.

"Nigga calm the fuck down. You actin' like we driving up North or some shit the bitch only live across the street. and why she ain't walking her ass over here anyway?" Finally he'd decided to make his grand entrance, unfortunately for him since he'd earned a punch to the chest. I knew he didn't really mean it, but how else was he going to learn? He would've gotten it worse than that, but the doorbell rang.

"I know y'all niggas heard that doorbell! Don't let it ring again you ain't too old to get an ass whooping!" Even in his ancient age it amazed me how Granddad still managed to keep his attitude. Thankfully it was the one person who managed to bring me genuine happiness; the only I'll probably ever give a real fuck about. Although there was something off about her, she was anxious about something.

"Hey, ba-"

"What is it?" I injected cutting to the chase. Her eyes widened as if she was surprised I knew her down to a T and she immediately clamped her lips shut. Often times like this I felt like her father more than her boyfriend, but damn was she adorable.

"Fine." With that she left for a quick second and headed towards the side of the house.

_And here we go._

"Aye, nigga, who's that at the..." Same old Riley. Always on time for some ass and by the dumbstruck look on his face he liked what he saw. Too bad Cindy wasn't there to kick his ass, but I'd be sure to give her the chance later.

"Guys, this is Ajah King. My sister." The look on her face was quite amusing considering we'd met already. Though, the surprise was quickly replaced with disgust when she noticed Riley's eyes scanning over her.

"Is there a problem?!" She barked quickly snapping him back to reality.

_I still can't bring myself to believe they're sisters...well besides the looks. _

"Uh, so anyway, guys, Ajah. Ajah, this is my boyfriend Huey and his younger pig of a brother, Riley." Before he could dig his grave any quicker I shoved him in the direction of the truck, closing the door behind him.

The drive over to Cindy's was quite awkward. With our new addition, that we knew nothing about, no one wanted to pour salt on any open wounds or cut new ones. Or at least everyone who had common sense...

"So, ion get it. How the hell is you and Jazmine related? And if you really are sisters where da' hell you been at?" Of course Riley wasn't one of them. From the rear view mirror I could see her muscles tense immediately at his inquiry. Jazmine as well. Her eyes bugged as if she was in charge of domesticating some wild, ravenous animal. But, unexpectedly she was more than "happy" to explain.

"We are _half _sisters. I'm the mistake her father left behind from his affair with my mother who's...I don't know where. I was with her my whole life, the only real family I had." From the dumbfounded look on Jaz's face I knew part of that was a lie, but knew better than to question it. But, thankfully Cindy has chosen just the right time to make her grand entrance.

"Sup, bitches, what we...," She paused for a second noticing the same thing we all did, "Who dis?" Jazmine shot her a look that said 'Please don't ask' and thank God she, having more sense than her boyfriend, sat quietly. I was never in a rush to get to school, but at that moment anything was looking better than that cramped ass car. It was a good thing Caesar didn't live too far from Cindy or else he just might've been hiking it. And just then my luck had only gotten better when he called me.

"Aye, Huey, I got one of my other niggas to pick me up at the crib it's cool."

"Alright, see you there then."

Speeding was never really my forte, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Going 55 mph I'd managed to get us there twenty minutes early. Much to everyone else's dismay.

"Damn, Huey, what are you trying to do? Kill us?" I ignored Jazmine's comment. I'd been waiting too damn long to get out of the humidified tension that was smothering us in that car. Caesar spotted us instantly and headed over, but from the spark in his eyes I knew right where he was heading.

"You must be new here. I'd be happy to show you around. Y'know it can be pretty dangerous walking the halls alone, especially for a pretty thang like you." He said giving her what I'm sure he thought was his most charming smile. Without giving him so much as a sideways glance she ripped his arm from her shoulders and punched him in the gut. Did some pretty good damage considering she caught him off guard. On impact he let out a strangled grunt and doubled over.

"Sorry, I felt threatened." She lied shrugging. God, answering my prayers for once made the starting bell ring.

_And so it begins._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really sorry I've been gone so long guys please don't kill me! I had a lot of school stuff going on and now work so it's been a hassle. But, if this isn't proof that I haven't given up on this, then I don't know what to tell you guys. I really don't have a long PSA to give you caquse I'm tired and just really wanted to get the chapter out so...yea. You know the drill tell me what you like, don't, questions, interests whatever. <strong>

**Oh and btw this is the used to be known as xXBrokenThoughtsXx. Until next time owo**


End file.
